Regius S
Regius Faust Magnus is a prominent Militant dating back to the early Imperian eras. He has had close ties with Zakiev, Harau and the Bacseyians, State, Kevlar, and Imperia. Though once a State supporter, after the July 21st incident he came to hate Auel and the State. He and Zakiev are often paired as a team and do most of everything together. Regius has help found some notable Militaries such as Aurea, Askovia, and the Empire of Bacseya, and many other forgotten guilds. Origins and early Imperia Regius like many players started out on Balamb, he came to Graal Classic amazed by everything. Seeing people have organized fights in the Arena, battles for towers and people socializing. Like many players, he mostly hung around the Burger Refuge for his first 100 hours joining a lot of event guilds. He then saw a person by the name of Kentiman, he was in Imperia. Regius was intrigued by the idea of Knights. Regius wanted to get recruited but he didn't have recruit powers in the branch Regius wanted to join. Regius PM'd (I believe it was Xinke) to join the Knights. Regius came to see a PM that you didn't meet the requirements to join. As a raged noob, Regius joined a guild called (Order of Sodoku) (gay name ik) and it was full of edgy pre teens with cloaks. Regius convinced the guild to declare war on Imperia. Regius pm'd a person by the name of Fury saying he was going to destroy Imperia and Fury responded with "lol ok gl with that" I don't even think anyone even knew about us, we were just another band of noobs. Regius then joined the Imperian Guard. Here Regius became good friends with Keith. More Imperia After the fall of Imperia, Imperia returned once again. Regius joined about 3 days after it launched, Regius was hyped to have the rank of "Royal Guard" after much work within the Guard Regius was transfered to the Knights, he got the rank of "Honorary Knight" Regius wanted to show Auel his worth, he sparred a lot and finally achieved a positive spar record (I think I was like 84-78 or something) and Xinke ended up promoting him to a Knight of the Round Table until Auel didn't approve of that and demoted him to a regular Knight. Furious with his decision, Regius left Imperia, Bacseya Regius was very inactive after he had defected from Imperia, he then saw the return of Harau Bacsey. Regius quickly enlisted in the Confederation. He then was put at the rank of "Grunt" the lowest in the guild due to Harau not trusting him for being a former Imperian. Regius was determined to prove him wrong, he ended up ranking quickly and was almost considered to be the Viceroy, second to Harau himself but was denied in the end. Towering Regius then decided he was done with militaries and joined the tower guild (ZODIAC CLAN) after much amaze, Regius convinced the leader to make him a lead (this is pretty crazy because I had like 4k pks). Regius grew tired to the the towering and left after 100 hours of serving the guild. Knights of Callisto Regius created a solo guild called the Knights of Callisto. The goal of the guild was to raise noobs from Balamb and turn them into full fledged Knights. Regius contacted the leader of FoV, Wushen to help him out. Wushen made the Knights of Callisto a sort of alliance guild to train people. The guild did pretty well with some FoV Officers helping Regius out with the guild. One of the noobs became a notable FoV Commander, MBK Lightwind. Regius than gave up on the guild and gave it to MBK and then joined social guilds and joined the guild Anubis. iEra Regius began his story in Era in the summer of 2012. Quickly, he found himself within the Mafia gangs. He found these interesting because they worked similar to Graal Militaries but in Era there were many more factions/families. Regius met Trylios/Charles Luciano the Founder of the Luciano Mafia. Here Regius met a long time friend, Joe Luciano. They went on to fight CDG (Cartel del Golfo) and many other Cartels and Mafias over the years. In 2015 Joe made Regius the Third Don/Boss of Luciano. (there is a lot that happened in Era, not gonna go over this all) The State Regius came back to Classic seeing the State, a military led by Auel. Regius threw his old grudges and joined the first incarnation of the guild. He was placed as a Judge in the Gov't department, he then was transferred to the first Infantry and was made a Lieutenant. State was the most fun he had on Graal since Imperia, he stayed until it's decay. Another era of the State I have no idea what this era is called or whatever, but here we go. Regius enlisted in another State under Major Falcoln and put at Lieutenant. Regius heard some lower rankings speaking of rebelling against the State and Regius informed Auel. Auel appeciated this and promoted Regius to Lt Colonel, above Falcon. Axphain Early 2013 Regius took another shot at leading and made a guild called "The Axphain Kingdom" Regius practically tried to copy Imperia. The guild was a failure, Regius couldn't recruit anyone. He ended up having a person by the name of Alyx to lead the Knights but after a week Regius disbanded the guild. After that, Regius left Militaries once more and tried to join spar guilds. I wasn't around really that much in 2013, so not much happened to me then. Neo State Regius saw that Auel was back, but with a very serious attitude and calling himself the "Fuhrer" of the State. Regius enlisted and was put at the rank of Captain. Regius was in charge of a unit that ran the railroads under the Command of Aga. Regius then was promoted to Lt Colonel, and then Colonel. This was the first time Regius became Senior Staff. Regius saw the Bacseyians return and wanted to leave the State, but Harau didn't welcome him in with open arms. Harau wanted Regius to give him information that was going on within the State, so Regius became an informant of Harau's during this time. The Confederacy and Morzan's State Regius returned in January of 2014. He noticed there were two factions fighting the Confederacy and the Republic. The Republic was led by Artix and his General Azrael. Regius saw the Confederate uniforms were recolors of the State Naval Uniform. Regius Pm'd their Prime Minister (I believe it was Pine) and talked about the guild and Regius didn't really like Pine's attitude, so Regius supported the Republic in their fight versus the Confederacy, sadly the Republic was losing battles left and right. Morzan's State Regius saw the Confederacy turn into a State, led by Clovis (Morzan). It attracted many people, and Macbeth the leader of the Confederacy was made the Captain of a State Infantry. Regius enlisted and was put at Lt Colonel and then promoted to Colonel. Then, Regius noticed Peter Rhodes had returned, Regius PM'd him within minutes of his return. They spoke of making another Military to fight the State. Peter and Regius thought of many names, some suggestions were Corinthia, or maybe another Arcadia. They finally decided on Bavaria. Regius was placed at Colonel along with Knutt (Lawliet). Regius led Bavarians to occupy York, but within minutes Colonel Aga and the State came to fight the Bavarians. The battle waged on and then was redirected to Dozers. Then, there was a spar between Clovis (Morzan) and Peter. Peter beat Clovis and Bavaria won the battle. Clovis then convinced Regius to abandon the Bavarians and rejoin State, Regius accepted. Marius' State Auel returned under an alt account named "Marius". He was placed at Lt General along with Major General Roxas Barragan. This State was made to combat the Bavarians. Regius was made a Colonel and led one of the fronts on Delta Island. Here he met Logan when he first joined. Regius taught Logan the ways of the Military Community and became one of his first Mentors. Logan then defected from the State because of Regius and joined the "Federal Command" which was a Anti-State guild. Logan quickly came back to the State and Regius continued to mentor him. At this time Regius created the Verum family and made Logan one, later on Regius gave the family to Logan. Post State and Dobeln After the demise of the State, Regius was left to do nothing. Bavaria was still around and growing. Regius would join Bavaria to spam gc and mess with everyone there. Then, Fessler returned to Graal and made the guild Dobeln. Dobeln fought against Bavaria. Regius then PM'd Peter that he would take Bavaria serious and help him fight Dobeln. Regius then was made the Major General of Bavaria. He led a battle in Dozers against Dobeln. Then Dobeln and Bavaria gs'd. Bavaria had Valerians so they obviously had the upper hand. Dobeln began to use invisibility hacks and such but Bavaria beat Dobeln eventually. July 21st Regius heard from Vulnus that the State was going to return for it's last time, Regius told Auel to place him on the roster and Auel did. Regius was put as a Field Colonel of the First Battalion. For about a week things were smooth till Vulnus Pm'd Regius and told him that he himself was leaving but Regius should too. The reason why was because most of the State advocated Off-mapping, Vulnus got Roanoke/Gorgo, Raiden, Irish and Regius to leave and form the Brawlpub. Kevlar Vaughn then took Regius' spot as the Field Colonel when he left. Then the State got deleted by Staff, just as Vulnus said. Trailblazing Regius left the guild with a hatred of the State and Auel. He went out and made an alt account named "Jaeger" and sparred. He was one of the first members of a notable spar guild called Silver Lion which was full of Holy/Blackout and Apostles members. The Jaeger account is the leader of the guild Sage Lineage nowadays. Regius had got that account positive so then he went back to his main and sparred a lot. He was 400-600 and got positive at 1100-1000. Regius continues to have good relations with the spar community and is a longtime member of SNC. Army of Auel Regius joined the Army of Auel, Regius was one of the few to lead guilds as Commanders. Regius led the Cavaliers of Auel. Here, Regius ran a camp within Destiny, but quickly the guild died out as Auel disappeared again. Aetolia Regius wanted to restore the Medieval theme to Graal Militaries, he contacted his friend Zakiev and talked about it. Zakiev said he would be inactive for 2-3 weeks so he wasn't in the guild but help found it. Regius created Aetolia and it grew to a medium size, but without Zakiev the guild failed in it's second week. The Republic Auel returned once more and rumors were floating around that he was going to create a guild, and it would be a democracy. Regius at the time was Anti-Auel but joined to see what the hype was about. Regius was placed at Lt Colonel. Harau returned and Regius informed Harau of what was going on in the Republic, and like all Auel led guilds, it fell in it's 2nd week due to Auel leaving. Askovian Liberation Army Sherlock had created AFO Neptune One, the pre-cursor to Sarovia. It was a small elite force that had a small ranking system. Regius and Sherlock had never gotten along, so Regius and Zakiev created Askovia. It was originally going to be a Democracy but they saw the need to end AFO and Sherlock quickly so they stuck with a dictatorship. When the guild was made it quickly gained members aboout 50+ people. The guild had some prominent figures within the guild such as Peter Rhodes and Goose. More information on the guild is on this link: http://graalmilitary.wikia.com/wiki/Askovia Communist Aurea Kevlar, Regius and Zakiev/Chiang talked about bringing back the Roman Aurean guild back but Communist. They were the ones to draft the Balamb Trials 2 months before they were in effect. Kevlar was the Marshal, Regius was put at Colonel-General at first and Zakiev/Chiang was a Commissar. Regius then was promoted to the Commissar of Wartime Affairs, second to Kevlar himself. Chiang/Zakiev went on to lead the Intelligence program. After all of Chiang's reforms to the Intelligence were denied by Kevlar and Vulnus, Chiang gave up and gave the Security guild to Tyrell. Regius continued to be in Aurea as a Commissar and then resigned on it's 2 months of existence mark. But, about a week later Kevlar pm'd Regius and asked him to be the leader of Aurea for a week due to Kevlar having real life issues. Regius accepted and was made the Marshal of Aurea. At first, many people opposed Regius but in time people began to respect him more. Regius led 3 battles against the Minutemen Rebellion and they were all won. Harau had returned the day Regius was made Marshal and he began drafting the return of Bacseya with Chiang. After Regius' last day as Marshal, he left the guild and joined Harau. Empire of Bacseya After being declared the temporary leader of Aurea, Harau Bacsey returned to Graal once more. Regius contacted his friend Chiang and spoke about making a small knights guild together when Kevlar came back to lead Aurea. They both agreed to do this and contacted Harau for advice for the guild, but the conversation went from a guild ran by Chiang and Regius to recreate Bacseya, in an Imperial form. With Harau as Emperor, Regius the General, and Chiang as the Viceroy. While Regius led Aurea he had been working on documents with Harau and Chiang. Once Kevlar came back, Regius resigned from Aurea and helped found the Empire of Bacseya. Here, the Empire started having relations with the Minutemen, a rebellion guild against Aurea. Regius led 3 battles for the Minutemen and helped win them all. Regius, Peter and Chiang spoke to the Minutemen about them merging under the Bacseyian Empire, their leader Estrella enlisted but many other members refused and joined another era of the New Sarovian Empire. The Empire then took the Castle and Delta as it's territories, but Castle was the Capital of the Empire, Bacseyians mostly hanged out at the Castle. The Empire began to grow, and then the Treaty of Saint Nick was signed by Emperor Harau Bacsey of Bacseya, and Emperor Kevlar Vaughn of Aurea. This treaty was an alliance between the guilds, and that they would aid each other in battle. Soon after the Treaty was signed, a few days later a massive battle erupted within the Castle. The battle was Bacseya and Aurea vs Sehzan and it's alliances. Sehzan and it's allies were mainly sparrers and very immature compared to the Aureans and Bacseyians. The battle started late at night, 11 PM for most of the Aureans and Bacseyians, but much of Sehzan and it's allies were Filipino or Australian, and they had a time zone advantage. Harau, Regius, Azrael and other fought through the whole battle from 11:00 PM-3:00 AM. The end result was a stalemate. After these conflicts there was inner affairs in Bacseya, where multiple officers were demoted such as Tyrell and Estrella a Bacseyian Centurion left the guild. The Empire continued on, but then Auel had becoming more active and eventually created the Second era of the Republic. The Republic drained people from many guilds to join it's branches. The Bacseyians were split on the future of the Empire, some wanted to still fight Auel, some Bacseyians joined the Republic to help it improve, and some spoke of going into exile. Eventually, Harau, Regius, Akane and others decided to go into exile and leave the community, some other Bacseyians decided to stay and build up a military to fight Auel. Families * S'ahlesius * Magnus * Faust * Luciano * Drakul Although Regius was the Bacseyian General and Right Hand of Harau, due to misconception, Regius is '''NOT '''a Bacsey. Titles and notable ranks * Third Imperian King * Senior Staff in the State in multiple eras. * Bacseyian General * One of the Founders of Aurea, Marshal of Aurea * Boss of the Luciano Family (Era) * Consigliere of the Gambino Family (Era) * Lt General of the New Frontier Republic (Ol' West) * Original member of the Lovely Angels * Member of the famed spar guild SNC * Commander of the Askovian Colonial Forces (Zone) * Lord and Creator of the Faust family. Personality Regius is one of the most misunderstood people within the community. Regius is a laid back individual often pointing out the retardation that is the Military Community. Regius is also a very outspoken critic of Auel and Modern esque Military guilds and often preferring Medieval/Knight themed guilds. Regius is known for his combat prowess and seems to be very apathetic towards a lot of doings within the Military Community. Category:People Category:Imperia Category:Bacseya